The present invention relates in general to a decorative shirt collar support device and relates furthermore to a shirt collar plastic decorating product. The present invention also relates to a plastic shirt collar decorating clip that is removably retained in a simple manner on the shirt collar.
An object of the present invention to provide a decorative shirt collar support device that is adapted to provide proper shirt collar support while preferably at the same time providing a decorative effect.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a decorative shirt collar support device that is adapted for support under the collar and that is furthermore adapted for removable securing thereto.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic shirt collar decorating product having means associated therewith for providing desired positioning of the shirt collar.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plastic shirt collar decorating product that positions the collar in a readily adjustable manner.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention there is provided a decorative shirt collar support device that is comprised of a support band generally of U-shape and having the free ends thereof formed in a converging or tapered manner so as to support the collar as well as to position the collar properly. The support band is adapted for positioning under the collar. Associated with the support band is a plastic decorating clip that preferably has a base and opposing legs integrally formed with the base. The legs are adapted to be closed at their ends but are deflectable so that the clip may be inserted over the collar preferably at the front side thereof. There is a clip associated with each collar. Once these clips are inserted on the collar, capturing the ends of the band, the band may be adjusted relative to the clips for proper positioning under the collar. A decorative pattern is preferably provided on the outer surface of one or both legs of the decorative clip.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention described herein, the plastic shirt collar decorating clip may receive, in combination therewith, a slide member having one leg adapted to fit in the clip extending upwardly from and a further leg carrying adhesive means for attachment to the shirt under the collar. The shirt collar decorating clip preferably has a guide means for receiving said slide member. The slide member is preferably adjustably positioned in the guide means so that the slide member can assume any one of a number of different positions relative to the clip.
In another embodiment of the present invention the plastic shirt collar decorating product may be in the form of a V-shaped clip that has one side exposed which is the decorative side and has the other side extending under the collar. In this embodiment of the invention a sticky substance is applied to the back side of the portion of the clip under the collar so as to retain the clip in place.